


In your heart forsaken me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chiamarlo per dirgli che lo rivoleva indietro, chiamarlo per dirgli che senza di lui era niente, chiamarlo per vendergli la propria dignità come decine di volte aveva fatto in passato... a che cosa sarebbe servito se non a farlo sentire ancora peggio di quanto non stesse?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	In your heart forsaken me

**~ In your heart forsaken me ~**

Accese la sigaretta, aspirando lentamente.

Quel sapore non l’aveva mai realmente fatto impazzire, eppure aveva sempre continuato a fumare, imparando con il tempo ad apprezzare la sensazione che gli davano quei semplici gesti.

Gli piaceva portare il filtro alle labbra, gli piaceva lasciar uscire lentamente il fumo, creando forme immaginarie, divertendosi a cercare qualcosa di comprensibile in quei contorni, senza riuscirci mai.

Aveva imparato a farsene piacere anche l’odore acre, con il tempo.

Quell’odore che gli si attaccava ai vestiti, ai capelli, alla pelle.

Che si attaccava alle pareti della stanza ogni volta che lui e Yuya facevano sesso, ricordandogli che era successo davvero ogni volta che invece si stendeva in quel letto da solo.

Ancora fumava Yuri, ancora sentiva quell’odore impregnare in modo indelebile le lenzuola, eppure non gli sembrava essere lo stesso di qualche mese prima.

Non era l’odore di Yuya quello che sentiva, ma solo quello della propria sconfitta.

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, sebbene fosse piuttosto tardi per farlo.

Che senso avrebbe avuto, poi?

Chiamarlo per dirgli che lo rivoleva indietro, chiamarlo per dirgli che senza di lui era niente, chiamarlo per vendergli la propria dignità come decine di volte aveva fatto in passato... a che cosa sarebbe servito se non a farlo sentire ancora peggio di quanto non stesse?

Sentì una lacrima percorrergli lentamente il viso, e continuò a fumare.

Seduto sul letto della sua stanza, si guardava intorno.

Guardava la finestra, guardava la porta del bagno, guardava le forbici abbandonate sopra la scrivania.

E provava paura di se stesso e della propria mente, la quale gli lasciava intravedere ogni possibile scenario in cui lui se ne potesse finalmente andare, in cui potesse finalmente porre fine ad un’esistenza patetica e priva di valore.

Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di farlo davvero Yuri, ma sapeva già in partenza di non essere il tipo da commettere suicidio.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto, però.

Aveva accarezzato l’idea così tante volte che non sapeva che cosa ancora lo trattenesse dal farlo. Ci aveva pensato quando Yuya era uscito dalla porta di quella stessa stanza per non farvi più ritorno, ci aveva pensato nelle settimane successive, quando il più grande aveva preso ad evitarlo.

Ci aveva pensato quando aveva visto la più pura felicità sul suo volto, e non era per merito suo.

Che cosa c’era ancora a trattenerlo, allora?

Aspirò l’ennesima boccata di fumo, le lacrime sporadiche trasformatesi in un fiume in piena.

Aveva finto così bene, nel corso degli anni.

Aveva finto di essere migliore di quanto in realtà non fosse, aveva finto di essere forte quando era sempre stato debole, aveva finto di saper tenere la testa alta quando in verità non aveva mai esitato a chinarla a chiunque glielo chiedesse, svendendo la propria felicità, decidendo che non gli importava abbastanza di se stesso per darle il giusto valore.

Aveva ripetuto così tante volte a chiunque glielo chiedesse di stare bene che aveva sperato di convincersene anche lui alla fine, ma l’unico risultato che aveva ottenuto era stato di perdere la facoltà di dire che invece stava male, che ogni giorno che passava era una lenta agonia, che ritrovarsi fra quelle quattro mura da solo lo faceva sentire come se fosse sul punto di soffocare, come se di soffocare quasi lo desiderasse davvero.

Non voleva più sentirsi così.

Voleva chiedere aiuto a chiunque fosse disposto a darglielo, ma ogni volta in cui aveva preso il telefono per chiamare qualcuno alla fine aveva desistito.

Non voleva parlarne, perché finché fosse rimasto nella sua mente il dolore non sarebbe stato reale.

C’era solo una cosa che lo avrebbe davvero fatto sentire bene, e gli era stata negata.

Chiuse gli occhi, ormai ben più che umidi, cercando di rievocare alla mente quelle sensazioni.

Cercò con tutte le sue forze che cosa provava a stare fra le braccia di Yuya, a lasciarsi avvolgere dal calore del suo corpo, a sentire la sua voce profonda mormorargli all’orecchio che lo amava.

Ma c’era solo il silenzio in quella stanza e dentro di lui, e allora rinunciò a voler riportare alla mente una bugia così ben raccontata.

Non lo aveva mai amato, in fondo.

Era stato un bel passatempo, un modo per superare la fine di una storia che gli aveva fatto del male, qualcuno che gli stesse sempre accanto e che sopportasse i suoi sbalzi d’umore e le sue reazioni eccessive di fronte a qualsiasi cosa.

Qualcuno che Hikaru per lui non aveva saputo essere in passato, ma che Yuri incarnava alla perfezione.

Si portò una mano fra i capelli, ravviandoli, tirandoli, facendosi male.

Yuya non aveva mai cercato in lui qualcuno da amare, ma qualcuno che lo amasse.

E Yuri l’aveva fatto, l’aveva fatto con tutto se stesso, e dopo quell’amore di lui non era rimasto più nulla che valesse davvero la pena salvare.

Strinse la lingua fra i denti fino a farla sanguinare, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani mentre spegneva il mozzicone nel posacenere.

Anche quel gesto gli era piaciuto, a suo tempo.

Era quando Yuya si stendeva di fianco a lui, era quando lo stringeva a sé, era quando si addormentavano insieme e insieme recitavano la parte della coppia felice, quella che non era mai esistita, ma che era così convincente che persino Chinen alla fine si era lasciato ammaliare da quel gioco.

Si alzò in piedi, afferrando le forbici sopra la scrivania e andando verso il bagno, in un impeto che sperava durasse abbastanza da permettergli di farla finita una volta per tutte.

Si guardò allo specchio, e come ultimamente gli capitava spesso si fece schifo.

Lo disgustava quel viso, lo disgustavano quelle lacrime, lo disgustava quell’aspetto che non era più infantile di un pezzo, che aveva perso ogni dolcezza nei lineamenti, trasformandolo, facendolo sentire un rifiuto insieme a tutto il resto.

Aprì le forbici e le avvicinò al braccio, alla propria pelle troppo chiara, con la mano che gli tremava e una voce nella sua testa che gli diceva di farlo, di liberarsi per sempre dal male che gli era stato fatto, di dimenticare una volta per tutte Yuya e la propria intera esistenza.

Di stare bene, finalmente.

Lasciò andare l’oggetto, che ricadde pesantemente nel lavandino.

Respirò a fondo, sentendosi prendere dal panico, portando le mani al proprio volto e graffiandolo più e più volte, fino a quando non fu certo di aver lasciato il segno del passaggio delle unghie.

Il giorno dopo, perché un giorno dopo alla fine ci sarebbe stato, avrebbe detto che era stato un incidente a chiunque fosse importato abbastanza da chiedere.

Avrebbe detto che si stava grattando lo zigomo e si era ferito. Avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa fosse in grado di tranquillizzare chi gli stava accanto, perché era così che doveva andare, perché per quanta voglia avesse di sfogare tutto ciò che conservava dentro di sé, ancora non aveva trovato il modo di farlo senza essere visto o sentito.

Tornò nella propria stanza, sconsolato.

Accese l’ennesima sigaretta, per quella sera aveva perso il conto, e fissò la parete bianca di fronte a sé.

Pensò. Sempre, senza sosta, pensò e ripensò a quello che era successo.

Pensò a Yuya che cercava pretesti per litigare. Pensò ai suoi silenzi e al modo in cui lo ignorava per giorni. Pensava a quel suo contegno così fasullo in sua presenza, ed era come se tutti i tasselli andassero al proprio posto, mostrandogli come risultato finale il più grande che gli diceva di volerlo lasciare, di voler dare un’altra chance ad Hikaru.

Di essersi illuso nel pensare di amarlo.

Pensò ancora a quelle parole Yuri, e alla fine comprese per quale motivo non riuscisse a farsi seriamente del male.

Non c’era più niente da uccidere, in lui, che già non fosse stato dilaniato e ammazzato dalle parole di Yuya.

Tutto quello che aveva sentito fino a quel momento era morto, e vedendolo morire l’aveva giudicato perso per sempre, perché non c’era modo in cui potesse essere in grado di rimettere insieme i pezzi che Yuya si era lasciato alle spalle, infischiandosene di lui e di quello che gli aveva fatto, come se lasciarlo e dirgli che di lui non gli importava un granché fosse abbastanza per sollevarlo da qualsiasi responsabilità.

Spense anche quella sigaretta, e quando fece per prenderne un’altra si rese conto del fatto che il pacchetto era vuoto.

Sospirò.

Non ne avrebbe comprato un altro, non aveva intenzione di fumare più, non ne sentiva realmente il bisogno.

Non lo aveva mai sentito, ma gli piaceva il modo in cui il fumo sembrasse ricordargli di Yuya.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe visto tutti gli altri e avrebbe indossato il suo miglior sorriso, continuando a dire di stare bene perché questo era quello che si aspettavano da lui.

Perché non si aspettavano che urlasse, che piangesse, che dicesse di aver voglia di morire.

Che rivelasse loro che di Chinen Yuri non era rimasto niente, che aveva dato tutto se stesso a Yuya perché lui si divertisse a giocarci, che gli aveva venduto la propria dignità e il proprio orgoglio, perché conservarli e rimanere da solo non gli sarebbe servito a niente.

E ora non aveva più la sua dignità e non aveva più Yuya, e solo l’odore del fumo a fare da filo conduttore fra lui ed un passato che stava lentamente svanendo.

Chiuse gli occhi, passando la lingua sulle lacrime scivolate fino ai contorni delle proprie labbra, e insieme leccando le rive del sonno, certo che stesse per arrivare e convinto del fatto che ancora una volta, nonostante questo, non sarebbe riuscito a dormire.

Aveva paura di addormentarsi, Yuri, conscio del fatto che se l’avesse fatto ancora si sarebbe dovuto svegliare e che ancora avrebbe compatito se stesso per il ritrovarsi di fronte all’ennesima giornata uguale alle precedenti.

Ma alla fine cedette.

Cullato dall’odore acre del fumo e dal suono dei suoi stessi singhiozzi, finalmente si addormentò.

Da solo.


End file.
